


Cockblock

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bathroom Sex, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Voyeurism, standing 69, standing spread eagle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikado is rudely interrupted while in a public bathroom by... Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya. (Shizaya + shizuo/mikado/izaya)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockblock

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Cockblock  
> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Shizuo x Izaya  
> Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: Mikado masturbating to the sound of Shizuo and Izaya having loud verbal(Izaya voicing his needs and wants and Shizuo's size) sex next to his bathroom stall in a public restroom.  
> Bonus if Izaya in the end goes online and says this:  
> Kanra-san: Did Tanaka Tarou-kun enjoy todays show? I thought you sounded rather pleased. :P  
> Tanaka Tarou has left the chat room. Lol!

Mikado was a shy boy who was just a bit shy in showing his tiny weenie in the urinals. So when he used public bathrooms, he tended to use the stalls even if he didn’t have bowl movement. And it was one of those days when he had just one too many frappuccino at Starbucks and had to use the rest rooms. 

Right after he had finished his business and was about to zip his pants, there was a loud bang and clatter as the door to the men’s room burst open. Mikado froze at the sound being the timid boy he normally was, unless under certain circumstances. 

“Shi… Shizu-chan, what are you…!”

“Shut the fuck up louse!”

Mikado stiffened as he recognized those voices. But the ‘shy’ boy’s curiosity got the better of him as he stayed quiet and listened. The two legendary men of Ikebukuro was in the bathroom together, and so close to him right now. He could not help but snoop. Just a little bit. After all, anything would be a good break from his ‘ordinary’ life.

“This will do,” Shizuo growled as he shoved Izaya into the stall next to Mikado. Quickly, Mikado got on top of the toilet so they couldn’t see his feet.

He heard some moaning and ripping of fabric. 

“D… dammit Shizu-chan, how will I walk out of here if you rip my-mmmn…”

The informant’s words were conveniently shut by something else that was making a lot of slobbery noise.

“I said, shut up louse. I’m gonna fuck your brains out, so stop complaining.”

Mikado could not help but wonder if they did this often, hidden from everyone’s view.

The moaning grew louder as the sound of sucking grew sloppier and Mikado swallowed as his own breath felt short from hearing the men make out. The young high school boy did not think he leaned toward that side when it came to his sexuality, but the arousing chorus of love making made his lower region stir. 

“Sh… Shizu-chan, not there… nnngh… you know I’m sensitive there dammit!”

“Whatever louse, you know you like it when I suck on your nipple.”

“Aaah… wait, at least have the decency to… nngh… don’t… y… your hands are…”

More sounds of sucking and heavy breathing continued as Shizuo kissed, licked and sucked all over Izaya’s chest, his hands juggling those warm testicles. Mikado jumped when Shizuo pushed Izaya against the stall wall toward Mikado’s and the young boy grew apprehensive that the walls wouldn’t hold still against Shizuo’s monstrous power.

“Oh god Shizu-chan, you’re… you’re killing me.”

Shizuo grunted, “You survived the last one perfectly fine.” And he bit into that pale creamy skin and Izaya moaned even louder.

“Nnngh… well, barely. I.. remember I was bruised and couldn’t sit properly for a week.”

“Heh, only a week? Maybe this time I’ll make it a month,” with that there was a sharp thrust as the wall shuddered against Shizuo’s atrocious vigor and Izaya cried out in pain and pleasure.

Mikado gulped and noticed that he had forgotten to zip his pants. And his tiny little weenie wasn’t so… tiny anymore. 

“Aaah…! Aaah…! S… Shizu-chan, oh god…” Izaya whimpered as he held onto the blonde tightly. 

“Heh, your ass is sucking me in. Don’t tell me now that you want me to… nngh… pull out.”

“Aaah… no… don’t stop. J… just give it to me… hard!” Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo’s waist as he held onto the wall behind him. Mikado could see Izaya’s hands on top of the stall, holding on to it as if his dear life depended on it. 

“Good. I was hoping you’d say that,” and with that there was a loud frenzied sound of skin slapping against skin. The wall moaned against Shizuo’s robust power as he rammed his gigantic cock inside that tight hole that begged for more. Shizuo’s hand spread Izaya’s butt crack wider as he shoved himself in and out in fervor. Izaya hugged the wall desperately, his grips turning white as his body and brain screamed for release. 

“Oh god, Shizu-chan… tha… that’s fucking awesome. Your cock is… ripping my insides!” Izaya moaned with heated pleasure as that raw power continued to assault him. 

Mikado, in his small corner gulped as he looked at his own cock that started dripping with pre-cum. It wasn’t like he could leave right now and possibly be caught by the two most dangerous people in Ikebukuro. But he couldn’t stay still either as his hardened manhood bobbed up and down with need.

The young boy wrapped his own fingers around his needy shaft and started to pump it, using those dripping pre-cum as lubrication. Instantly his own cock throbbed as his fingers finally gave it some nurturing caresses to calm that infuriating heat. 

“S… Shizu-chan… you’re… gonna break me, aaah!” Izaya moaned like a whore as his legs clung to Shizuo’s strong waist and his toes curled up inside his shoes. 

“Nngh. Good. Fuck,” Shizuo just grunted in short responses as he continued to pound into him.

Mikado moaned quietly. As quietly as a cricket if possible as he thrusted his own cock into his hand, wishing that he too was getting some of that action. He squirmed as he could hear Izaya-san and Shizuo-san having an awesome time of their lives. 

Feeling left out, Mikado remembered something and checked his pocket. Sure enough, he had a ballpoint pen he always carried with him. He put it to his mouth and sucked on it as if it was a delicious cock that was being rammed into him as his hand continued to slickly squeezed around his need. 

“Shizu…chan… aaah…aaah!” Izaya’s moan synchronized with the sound of slap, slap, slap as Shizuo’s hips grinded into the informant’s thin pale pelvis. By now Mikado’s brain had turned into mush as his hand hurriedly stroked his swollen penis and his tongue sucked on his pen. 

Once the pen was wet enough, Mikado had a better idea. Wondering exactly how good Izaya was feeling, he bravely pulled it out and touched the rim of his back entrance with it. 

Hearing the cocky informant turn into a moaning average whore that begged for a cock to sear his ass, Mikado decided it was time for him to find out exactly how amazing it felt to have his prostate massaged. Mustering enough courage after hearing Izaya’s encouraging moans, Mikado closed his eyes and dipped the pen inside himself.

Immediately the young teen jolted and shivered as his ass tightly squeezed around the intruder. Even though the pen was much smaller than a cock, especially one that was the size of Shizuo-san’s probably, it still hurt.

Relaxing just a bit, Mikado carefully inserted the thickly saliva-coated pen inside him just a bit further, feeling his velvety muscle give way inch by inch. The pen warmed up to the hot melting muscles inside as Mikado tried to restrain himself from moaning. He doubted that his tiny groan would be heard while those two were having such a loud sex, but still. Mikado was pretty conservative guy, as conservative guys would go. An extreme conservative who created a color-gang out of whim when he wasn’t even living in Ikebukuro and now was brave enough to masturbate while listening to the two most scariest men in the city fuck each other. Not to mention, Mikado was imagining himself be penetrated for the first time with his trusted pen as his tool. 

Once Mikado got used to the size of his pen, -though it may be tiny, it was his first time-, he started to rubbing his cock into his hand and his pen thrusting in and out of his ass. 

“Ah!” Mikado could not help but yelp just a bit when his pen finally found his sweet spot and brushed it. He froze for a second to see if he was caught, but the two were still going at it like bunnies in mating season, grunting, moaning, kissing and thrusting. 

Getting a bit braver, Mikado started to slowly circle his prostate with his pen as he closed his eyes and concentrated. He listened to Izaya moan and pant harshly. He heard Shizuo grunt and thrust roughly. Mikado moved his hips to match their rhythm, coordinating his thrusts along with theirs.

“Sh… Shizu-chan… aaah! I… I’m gonna…!”

“Don’t you dare come right now louse, or I’ll fuck you even harder.”

“Sh… Shizu-chan, please! Let me come!”

“Hell as if I’ll let you come before me, nngh!”

Izaya pleaded for his release and it sounded delicious into Mikado’s ears as he too wanted to hear him beg. Mikado felt strangely in control as he controlled not only his own release but also how he could imagine Izaya and Shizuo fuck each other anyway the young teen wanted them to. 

“Shiz…. Shizu-chan, I… I can’t!” Izaya begged as his face cringed in torment, his nails clawing desperately at Shizuo’s back uselessly as it didn’t leave a single mark on those titanium muscles. Shizuo continued to grunt as he ignored Izaya’s plea and rammed his man meat inside him again and again. No, the strongest man in Ikebukuro didn’t exactly ignore the informant’s plea, but rather drank it and relished in it as he forcefully pounded into him even harder as his other hand squeezed down on that swollen cock.

“If you want your release, beg for it,” Shizuo smirked as he continued at his own pace to fuck the informant. His own pace meaning rapidly pummeling into that tight ass.

“F… fuck you Shizu. I am begging dammit, what more… nngh… did you want!” Izaya shuddered and squirmed in pain and forced pleasure as the denied orgasm melted his brain with blinding white visions. 

Mikado continued to make circles with his pen as he probed around the size of his prostate, enjoying the begging moans from the once-haughty informant. He wanted that proud and arrogant man to be reduced to a pleading sex-crazed slut. It sounded really hot to the young teens ears as he imagined Izaya-san as a common masochist. 

“I said beg, Izaya. Fuck! Can’t even… nngh! Get it right!” Shizuo’s hand bruised Izaya’s waist as he held up the semi-unconscious man. 

“F… Fuck Shizu… let me cum…” Izaya weakly moaned. 

“Tell me you want me to fuck you harder then”

“… sh… shit. F.. fine. Fuc…. Fuck me harder!”

“Don’t sound like you want me hard enough,” Shizuo grunted as he continued to pound into Izaya’s ass.

“God dammit! Aah….! Nng…! I want your… fucking bigass cock to… aaah..! R-ram into me until I faint! Is that better?!”

“Gladly,” Shizuo smirked. He lifted Izaya and then moved him to the door because he thought the wall won’t be able to withstand his thrusts. Which was a good thing since Mikado was a bit afraid of that too.

Immediately Shizuo started to thrust into Izaya with renewed vigor, rendering the talkative informant mute save for wonton unintelligent moans that continued to escape from that dirty mouth. Shizuo bit harshly, leaving plenty of love bites to mark his territory while Mikado continued to imagine how it must feel to have that big hard cock inside him and to feel those strong arms hold him as well as those white sharp teeth eat his flesh.

The door of course, could not withstand the power of the great Shizuo’s strength and broke under the weight right before Izaya and Shizuo were about to come.

 

“Fuck!” Shizuo said as he stumbled forward, just barely managing to hold onto Izaya before he crashed to the floor. But since Shizuo was only holding onto his waist with one hand, Izaya’s head still bumped to the floor.

“Ow! Dammit Shizu! Can’t you get anything right? Ugh..!”

“S-shut up louse! It’s your fault that the door broke!”

“How the fuck is it my fault?! It’s your fucking brute str-aaah! Aaah!!” Izaya started moaning louder as Shizuo just shrugged and continued to pummel into him in that position, moping the floor with Izaya’s dark matted hair.

“Fff… fuck!” Izaya screamed as he was forced to arch his back as Shizuo just stood there, his one hand still holding onto Izaya’s swollen penis that was about to explode, and the other hand holding onto his hips as he manually pumped him.

“Y… you’re killing me… nngh!”

“Good. Fuck.” was all Shizuo grunted.

And Mikado watched it all happen before him through the tiny crack of his door. 

 

“Got… better… idea…” Shizuo grunted as he pulled up Izaya who was delirious with denied orgasm. 

“Fff-fuck. What now?” Izaya moaned when Shizuo pulled him back up from the floor. His hair was in disarray with sweat as it flipped out in weird directions.

Still holding onto Izaya’s ready-to-burst cock, Shizuo flipped him over with one strong arm, forcing Izaya’s legs to hook under Shizuo’s armpit while the informant’s mouth was pressed against Shizuo’s swollen erection.

“W-what, hey! Whoa?! What the fuck?!” Izaya whined when he was suddenly flipped upside-down as the blood drained down to his head. He was already dizzy from the denied euphoria swimming in his head and now it was too crowded with blood also rushing into his brain.

“Suck.” Shizuo commanded as he thrust his hip toward that moist mouth.

“Hell Shizu! This is insane! Besides, your cock was inside my-!”

“I said SUCK dammit!” Shizuo ordered again as he tightened his grip around Izaya’s cock. 

“Fuck you Shizu-chan! I’m sooo gonna make you regret this!” and with that, Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s busty hips to squeeze those buns of steel. He opened his mouth and started to suck, cringing his face at the taste.

Shizuo grunted satisfied. Still holding onto the bottom of Izaya’s erection, he also opened his mouth and stuffed himself with that swollen cock.

Izaya groaned loudly at the sensation as he moved his hips wildly. The vibration sent shivers up Shizuo’s spine and he groaned into Izaya’s erection as well. Both of them moaned and shuddered as they sucked on each other dry.

Mikado’s eyes widened. He wasn’t even sure if Izaya-san was trying to move his hips away from Shizuo-san or he was trying to thrust in deeper. 

It didn’t matter. Mikado continued to play with his dear pen that delivered him bliss beyond just joy of getting 100% on his tests. He too moaned silently as his pen rolled inside him, writing and marking him with a perfect grade. 

He was getting close. He was so very close to his climax when…

Shizuo let go of Izaya’s erection as he came into the informant’s mouth. Hard. Practically choking the man. Izaya coughed as he swallowed, but he was too overwhelmed with everything because as soon as Shizuo let him go, he came in full blast into Shizuo’s mouth. The debt collector calmly sucked and licked up the cum like it was warm creamy milk after a hard day at work.

 

“Fff… fuck you Shizu…. aaanh…” Izaya gasped as he was unceremoniously dropped to the floor. Shizuo calmly pulled up his pants and adjusted his clothes.

“Dammit Shizu-chan! You ripped my clothes! Now how am I gonna go home in this?!” Izaya complained as he tried to sit up. 

Mikado was forced to stop rolling his pen. He was so close! So close to his climax! But if he came now, those men would hear him moan!

Mikado clamped up his mouth with his free hand as he tried very hard not to breathe. But he was already panting and in a shivering mess. 

“Hmm… good idea. I’ll buy you some new clothes. How about a slinky red dress and some black lingerie?” Shizuo said as he eyed Izaya up and down as if he was some fine piece of meat to devour.

“THE FUCK?! Hell no!”

“Actually even better. We can fuck some more in the dressing room. I like that. You do have good ideas when you use your brain for once, Izaya.” Shizuo ignored him as he grabbed the informant and heaved him up on his shoulder like a caveman who decided on the woman to screw for the night.

“Let me DOWN you fucking protozoan! Hell I’m going out into the streets of Ikebukuro like this! I’m gonna fuckin-!”

“Shut up Izaya, else I’ll clobber you til you faint.”

“…”

“Actually, that is a good idea Izaya. I’ll screw you until you faint, how about that.” Shizuo said as he started to walk out the door.

“The FUCK?!!!! I’m warning you Shizu-chan, if you think you can get away with this…” Izaya started, as Shizuo walked out the door and their voices slowly faded away.

“So what color do you want to wear Izaya? How about white and pink? You know, make you all innocent and all that shit until I fuck you up all dirty. Hey I like that. You have good ideas sometimes, Izaya.”

“&^#$*&^*&@#^$&@#^$@$^@$@#*($&*)!@$!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Mikado stared out the crack of his door in disbelief, his face still flushed, his body aroused, sitting on top of the toilet seat, his pen in his ass, his other free hand gagging himself as he realized that the two legendary men of Ikebukuro walked out on him right before he climaxed! He gritted his teeth in anger and betrayal as he yelled inwardly  
_  
‘I WAS SO CLOSE! WHAT IS THIS COCKBLOCK?!!!!!’_

 

Mikado fumed silently. He couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it!

So he closed his eyes and shoved the pen inside him deeper.  
__  
“Nnngh....!” He strained as he willed his own cock back to life. Instead he imagined Shizuo's cock deep inside him instead of the pen. And imagined Shizuo fucking him rough and hard.  
_  
'Yeah bitch! You know you want it.'_

Mikado moaned at his imaginary Shizuo and his imaginary cock that raped his ass. 

But it wasn't enough. 

He grabbed another set of pens and shoved them between the door handle and the edge. Then he leaned forward to suck on it like …. a cock. Izaya's erection, Mikado decided. He licked and sucked, imagining Izaya shove his dick into his mouth greedily as he swayed his hips.  
_  
'My, Mikado-kun. I didn't know you liked dicks so much, heh.'_

Mikado whined at his imaginary Izaya selfishly deep throat him. 

Finally using his free hand, the young school boy stroked his own neglected cock which was weeping pitifully with precum.  
_  
'Mmm... Mikado. Damn you're delicious...'_

Mikado felt guilty imagining his best friend suck him dry but it felt perfect. With all three of them shoving in and out, grunting, licking and sucking, the young high school boy couldn't hold it in much longer as the pen drove into his prostate and his cock burst with strings and string of cum. Orgasm exploded in his eyes as blinding white light stole his vision. Mikado dropped to the floor on his knees and panted heavily, his heavy eyes barely focused on his wet gooey hand. After few more breaths, he quickly zipped himself up, washed his hands and his pens and discreetly walked out of the bathroom.

“Hey man! You okay?!” Kida shouted at him suddenly popping from his side, startling the Raira student.

“K-K-Kida-kun...”

“Dude! I just saw Izaya-san get carried away by Shizuo-san! And I got worried since you went to the restroom before them! What happened? Hey, you really okay? You look dazed and you're sweaty!”

Mikado shifted away nervously, half worried he might get caught.

“I-it was nothing Masaomi. I... I think I've had enough adventures today so... I'll see you tomorrow.” Mikado fumbled as he ran out of the shop, leaving Kida there, still feeling guilty at what he had just imagined few minutes ago. 

However that night, Mikado couldn't get over what had happened that afternoon. In fact, his body was still burning hot and horny with after-images that was imprinted to his mind.

Giving up, Mikado turned on the computer and logged onto the chat. 

Tanaka Taro-san has entered the room.

Tanaka Taro: Good evening everyone:

Setton: Good evening.

Saika: Good evening.

Kanra-san: Ah, Tanaka Taro-san! Just the person I was hoping to see tonight. Did Tanaka Taro-san enjoy today's show? 

Tanaka Taro: I... umm... w-what show?

Kanra-san: Aww, don't make Kanra-san sad! It was partly embarrassing (*´д｀*) but I hope someone enjoyed it on my expense. I thought you sounded rather pleased. ヽ(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ But remember, it'll cost you~♥

Setton: What show?

Saika: Was it fun?

Tanaka Taro has left the chat room. 

Kanra-san: Awww... he left.

Setton: Kanra-san, didn't I tell you not to tease people.

Saika: Please play nice.

Kanra-san: Buu~buu! It wasn't my fault this time~ (#｀ε´#) Should I tell you two? It involved a lot 'dirty talk' and...

Setton-san has left the chat room.

Saika-san has left the chat room. 

Kanra-san: Aww man... guess haters are gonna hate...


End file.
